eres mi niña
by Tamy Hatake Zabinni
Summary: Kakashi se ha dado cuenta que se enamoro de su alumna,Sakura Haruno.Sabe que es incorrecto,y no se lo quiere decir, ¿o si?. Mi primer Kakasaku.


**Bueno este es mi primer kakasaku y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertene todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La cancion es "Eres mi niña" y es de Shamanes (grupo chileno)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eres mi niña<strong>_

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, sentado en un árbol cercano a tu ventana, al igual que todas las noches al descubrir, que yo Hatake Kakashi, llegue a enamorarme de ti. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginarlo? De todas las mujeres en esta aldea me fije en mi alumna; sí me enamore de ti Sakura Haruno y no me importa ganarme el titulo de pederasta por esto.

Y es en este preciso momento en que me doy cuenta que siempre sentí algo hacia a ti, pero siempre lo ignore, pensando que quizás era por estar siempre a tu lado. Si es verdad que después de haberse ido Sasuke y Naruto, me acerque a ti con la intención de hacer un apoyo, un amigo en el cual confiarle tus problemas y preocupaciones, pero todo se me fue de las manos cuando me di cuenta por primera vez mis sentimientos hacia a ti.

…,…..._flash back...…..._

_Estábamos nosotros cuatro (Asuma, Shikamaru, Sakura y Kakashi) saltando de rama en rama, habíamos terminado recién una misión y nos dirigíamos a las puertas de Konoha. Ustedes se habían adelantado dejándome solo con Asuma._

_Quedamos en silencio un rato y Asuma se puso a hablar:_

_-Sakura, me parece que es la chica que murmuraste en sueños, ¿Verdad?, la chica que te gusta_

_-¿Qué? ¡No! – aunque no lo mostré tanto, me horrorice, pero Asuma era mi amigo, no lo pasaría por alto-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Sakura tiene 17 años!-_

_-¿Y…?-_

_-¡Que es menor de edad! ¡Es ilegal!-_

_-¿Y…?- prendiendo un cigarrillo._

_-¿Cómo que "¿Y…?"?¿No me estas escuchando? ¡Solo tiene 17 años!-_

_-No eres el primero en enamorarse de una menor de edad. Y además, no me has contestado sinceramente; te has limitado a decirme por qué no debería gustarte… ¿Te gusta?_

_-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?_

_-Pues últimamente, cuando llegas a estar con nosotros, solo hablas de ella. Cuando un shinobi se interesa en ella y se le acerca, tú podrías matarlo a golpes. Además; si estoy en lo cierto; sueñas con ella._

_-Eso no quiere decir que me gusta…-dije para convencer a Asuma que ya habia terminado con su cigarrillo._

..._fin flash back…..._

En esa conversación con Asuma; hacia ya 1 mes; me di cuenta de la verdad y la verdad era que yo me habia enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo fue que con tu sonrisa, con tus ojos jades…me enamoraste?

Ahora salto hacia tu ventana, y con cuidado para no despertarte, me acerco a tu oído y te canto:

_**Eres mi niña y te quiero besar con tu olor a**_

_**Flor me quiero quedar quítame este frio de la**_

_**Oscuridad, conviérteme en un niño que no te**_

_**Pueda dejar.**_

Esa canción la escribí para ti, ya no puedo leer mis icha icha porque apareces tu y yo haciendo cosas de las que una niña como tú no debería hacer; por eso es que ahora solo escribo poemas y canciones para ti, para que un dia quizás, quizás los leas.

_**Comienza un nuevo dia mira llego a ti**_

_**Expresando sentimientos natural Baby**_

_**Dando vueltas por ahí me comunico a ti**_

_**Con toda esta mística que siento por ti**_

_**Al sentir la vibración de mi corazón**_

_**Recorriendo melodía a dia a do va lo**_

_**Observando tú figura que me da calor**_

_**Eres mi reina queen forever**_

_**Que me da el dance hall la**_

_**Reggae musical te espera mi amor**_

_**Juntos los dos bajo la puesta de sol**_

_**Hey sexy girl te invito al floor**_

_**Baila conmigo para entrar en calor.**_

Me dirigía a mi casa después de haber ido a saludar a Óbito y cuando vi la puerta entre abierta me puse en estado de alerta, pues lo más probable era que fuera un ninja enemigo. Revise todas las habitaciones y no habia nadie, entonces me acerque a mi dormitorio, en la cual tampoco habia nadie y algo llego a tomar mi total atención. Era un olor. Un olor a cerezos, pero no era cualquier olor y ahí lo supe. Sakura- murmure.

Y fui donde mi escritorio, busque, busque y no lo encontré. Busque en mi habitación, nada, busque en toda la casa, nada.

Sakura; por algun motivo que desconocía entro a mi casa, al no encontrarme seguramente fue a mi dormitorio, pero tampoco me encontró y debió de darle curiosidad un libro con portadas azules que estaba en mi escritorio y se lo debió de haber llevado.

-¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Antes de que lea!-

_**Eres mi niña y te quiero besar con tu olor a**_

_**Flor me quiero quedar quítame este frio de la**_

_**Oscuridad, conviérteme en un niño que no te**_

_**Pueda dejar.**_

_**Eres la que me da la luz**_

_**Cuando no sé dónde voy**_

_**La que me dice donde estoy**_

_**Cuando pierdo la razón**_

_**La que me guía el camino**_

_**Que provoca la vida**_

_**Que shamanes **__**grita al raggamuffi love.**_

La busco por todas partes, pero no la encuentro y en eso logro ver a Naruto, entrando a la torre Hokage.

-¡Hey! ¡Naruto!-le grito mientras me acerco corriendo

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?

-¿Has visto a Sakura?- le pregunto jadiando.

-No, Kakashi-sensei, pero debería estar en el campo de entrenamiento 7- me dice Naruto al comprender que la necesitaba encontrar.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-Sensei, ¿Puedo saber para que la busca?

-No Naruto, pero…No…No puedes saber.

Corría lo que más me daban mis piernas, pero el campo de entrenamiento quedaba lejos. Solo le podía rezar a Kami-sama para que Sakura no haya leído nada.

_**Solo me basta mirar tu figura  
>Para empeñar y crear escritura<br>Esta línea va con mucha  
>Dulzura la querida mujer que<br>Me entrego su ternura  
>Sigue latente pues tiene conexión<br>Donde va a diario circulando  
>El corazón y te enviare mi canción cargada<br>De vibración con el talento más grande  
>Que me dio el señor<br>Y yo despierto el más fuerte sentimiento  
>Cuando siento el olor de tu cuerpo<br>Cederé mi pasión iniciare la sesión  
>Vereven vereven vereven te invito ragamuffi love.<strong>_

Cuando llegue al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 la vi, estaba tan hermosa que siempre e incluso más. Estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol, el sol le daba perfectamente en la cara pero sin cegarla, su pelo estaba bailando al son del viento, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, sus labios rojos y entre abiertos me incitaban a besarlos y me di cuenta que tenía un sonrojo cubriéndole parte de la cara.

_**Eres mi niña y te quiero besar con tu olor a  
>Flor me quiero quedar quítame este frio de la<br>Oscuridad, combierteme en un niño que no te  
>Pueda dejar. (X2)<strong>_

_**Eres la que me da la luz**_  
><em><strong>Cuando no sé dónde voy<strong>_  
><em><strong>La que me dice donde estoy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuando pierdo la razón<strong>_  
><em><strong>La que me guía el camino<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que provoca la vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que shamanes grita al raggamufinlove. (X2)<strong>_

Seguí mirándola por un tiempo, hasta que vi el por qué de su sonrojo, estaba concentrada leyendo mi libro donde deje plasmado mis sentimientos hacia ella en poemas y canciones. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando me acerque hacia ella.

-Sakura…yo…te lo puedo explicar…-tenia ensayado que era lo que le iba a decir pero mis palabras no podían salir de mi boca.

La vi pararse del árbol, me miraba fijamente y de repente su sonrojo aumento.

-Kakashi, tu…tu… ¿Tu me… amas?-

-…Sakura yo te… amo, pero sé que es incorrecto…-No pude continuar de hablar ya que sentía una liguera presión contra mis labios; era Sakura, ella me estaba besando, un beso casto e inocente. Entonces se separo de mí.

-Kakashi…yo también te amo- Fue en ese momento en que fui el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Me empecé a sacar el hitae-ate, cuando me lo saque empecé a deslizar mi mascara. Quería que mi cerezo viera mi rostro. Sakura no podía dejar de mirarme y su sonrojo aumento. Pude sentir la caricia que me hacía con su mano en mi cara, pero yo no podía aguantar más, la quería besar, quería sentir su boca contra la mía. Y me acerque, lentamente, viendo como Sakura también se acercaba y esta vez yo la bese, pero esta vez el beso fue más acalorado más demandante y más apasionado.

Cuando nos separamos, nos sentamos junto al árbol para poder conversar.

-Kakashi, ¿Tú, podrías cantarme la canción que me cantaste ayer en la noche?-La mire sorprendido, eso quería decir que no estaba dormida y que me habia engañado.

-Claro, mi dulce cerezo, lo que tú quieras.

Y me acerque a sus labios, tanto que nuestras respiraciones chocaban y le cante con todo el amor que sentí, siento y que voy a sentir por Sakura Haruno.

_**Eres mi niña y te quiero besar  
>Con tu olor a flor me quiero quedar<br>Quítame este frio de la oscuridad,  
>Conviérteme en un niño que no te<br>Pueda dejar.**_

_**Eres la que me da la luz**_  
><em><strong>Cuando no sé dónde voy<strong>_  
><em><strong>La que me dice donde estoy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuando pierdo la razón<strong>_  
><em><strong>La que me guía el camino<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que provoca la vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que shamanes grita al raggamuffi love.<strong>_


End file.
